


As Many Times As You Want

by vianne78



Series: Scott [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends intervene, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Random & Short, Reyes is foolish, Romance, Scott's in love, Short & Sweet, Slice of life in Heleus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Scott let things slip. Reyes acts strange. They're both idiots and Keema has had enough.Makeup sex ensues.





	As Many Times As You Want

**Author's Note:**

> A month's worth of virtually non-stop ME: Andromeda (well, I had to work and do some rl stuff, too, but you get the picture) resulted in an overwhelming urge to produce some sweet smut between these two, since it's not happening in the game. One wink and my poor Pathfinder was a goner.

Seven weeks, one day, going on fifteen hours.  
That’s how long it had been since the Tempest had left Kadara Port. That’s how long it had been since he had last seen Reyes Vidal. 

And, it seemed, that's how long it took the Charlatan to forget about his Pathfinder. 

The first few weeks, vidcalls and emails had been flying to and fro like heart-shaped, often racy confetti. Scott was still sure it had not been one-sided - that they had both been just as giddy, just as crazy for each other. Relatively sure that he had not imagined the eagerness and warmth in Reyes’ every word. 

At least up until the vault on Voeld had been taken care of, an outpost successfully established, and the Pathfinder team had deservedly let loose in the Vortex. That’s when Scott had foolishly and very, very drunkenly let things slip. Words he definitely should have kept to himself, softly slurred around a blushing grin, about maybe, possibly being head over heels in love. And how Liam had saved his sorry ass on Voeld, simply because his attention had momentarily been elsewhere. 

Scott had been leaning his shoulder lightly on the Nomad, checking his weapon absentmindedly, smiling to himself. Wondering idly if Reyes would actually shriek if Scott shoved snow down his collar, picturing the man who loved Kadara’s heat in the middle of Voeld’s endless fields of ice, all bundled up - wearing a beanie and scarves and maybe thick mittens… then, suddenly, a wraith had dropped dead right behind him, close enough for its spikes to scrape his heels. 

Liam’s knowing eyes as he had walked up to Scott, clapped his back and walked on, had been enough to make him blush furiously. Adrenaline had uselessly been coursing through his veins and he had absolutely learned his lesson. No daydreaming outside the Tempest. He had to stay alive to see Reyes again, after all. 

After that unfortunate vidcall, however, Reyes had started acting very differently, all but withdrawing back into the shadows from where he had materialized into Scott’s life. 

He stopped calling Scott and was rarely around to answer when Scott called him, his kingly businesses suddenly taking so much of his time, even emails were few and far between. The ones he did send were always short and nonchalant and no longer personal, cutting at Scott’s heart a tiny bit with every light word. 

The last time Scott had called, Keema had answered, looking very uncomfortable, explaining that the Charlatan would be “out of reach” for several days. His face had been burning for hours with the rejection, and humiliation, and the terrible, gut-wrenching dread. He didn’t try to call Reyes after that. 

He kept sending messages anyway, just to hold on to the illusion of a connection. Small, unimportant things, inane snippets of his days, avoiding any mentions of feelings and wishing like hell he could take back everything he had let escape him that night. He should have known better.

The reason for the sudden change was glaringly obvious, but Scott had not broached the subject. He didn’t want a confirmation that he had scared the elusive man away, blabbing about love like that. Hearing it from Reyes himself would make it real, and then he’d have to deal with it. 

He was a grown man, a responsible professional, a goddamn Pathfinder - used to dealing with all sorts of fucked up shit thrown right at his face, but this? This bullet he would dodge for as long as he possibly could.

Everyone around him noticed his brittle facade - how could they not, living shoulder to shoulder on a very cool, but somewhat cramped ship. He was insanely relieved they all, even Lexi, chose not to prod. He didn’t think he could take any of it, even the gentlest and most well-meaning versions. And he had never been more grateful to have SAM. Without the AI, he would have stopped sleeping weeks ago. 

As it was, Scott went on, one day at a time, heart permanently stuck in his throat and a gaping hole where his stomach used to be, but pretending he still had a lover to go back to.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“ _You have new email on your terminal, Scott_ ,” SAM informed him privately, now that it had been seven weeks, and one day, and going on fifteen hours.

Scott lifted his head from the blueprint he’d been examining and frowned. That was unusual. On board the Tempest there was rarely any need to make sure no one heard them, and the research room was deserted around him anyway.

SAM answered his question before it even formed properly.  
“ _You may want to read them immediately_.”

He still had a few moments before they arrived to Aya, so he headed towards his quarters - he had an inkling this might be something he wanted to read by himself.  
And it was.

There were two new messages.  
He opened the first one, heart skipping a few beats because of the sender alone. His eyes flitted hurriedly over the words.

The Charlatan’s front didn’t usually correspond with the Pathfinder directly. They were on good, even easygoing terms, of course, but as far as Kadara was concerned, Scott was always very well informed by his outpost - and, at least in the past, the King himself.

The short message also had a clipped undertone, so unlike the angaran it definitely made him uneasy. He leaned on his table and read the lines again.

 

============================

** Official request for assistance **

**To: Pathfinder Ryder**  
**From: Keema Dohrgun**

**There are some things that need your attention in Kadara Port.**  
**As soon as you are able to make it.**

============================

 

It revealed nothing, but he liked it even less the second, third and fourth time around.  
He tried to stop his brain from jumping to conclusions but dammit if his insides weren’t already turning upside down. Had something happened to… no. No. Not that. Anything but that.

The second message had been sent just a few minutes after the first one, and Scott rushed to open it. Though it explained the first one, it didn’t exactly help.

Again, SAM spoke before he could form a coherent question.  
“ _I managed to recover some of the earlier drafts of this message, Scott. I included them. It seemed pertinent_.”

Scott didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded, swallowing furiously, but the strangling lump in his throat remained.

 

============================

** Between us **

**To: Pathfinder Ryder**  
**From: Keema Dohrgun**

**~~You’d better get over here right now~~ **  
**~~How can you possibly stay away when he’s so~~ **  
**~~The way you’re torturing him is nothing short of sadistic and makes me want to~~ **  
**~~Do you have any idea what you are doing to him~~ **

**He is strong and capable and misses you so terribly.**  
**Whatever else he is, he is also my friend, and I don’t like seeing him suffer like this.**  
**Everyone knows you are busy, Pathfinder, but this is too much. If you really need an excuse to come, I just gave you one.**  
**So use it.**

============================

 

The way _he_ was torturing Reyes? The way _he_ was staying away? 

Scott took even, measured breaths to keep his head from spinning. In the middle of the punch of shock, the first tendrils of anger swirled around his belly, bolstering him, but at the same time making him nearly nauseous.

So… what? What? Serving some mysterious purpose, this whole thing, this distance... had been an act? _Really?_ Half hysterical laugh bubbled in his throat - _you’re involved with a man called the Charlatan after all,_ _you stupid, naive boy._

“ _It seems you are both suffering, Scott. Your vitals would be clear enough, but I can also… feel it. Keeping away is hurting you_.”

“Of all the stupid… why hasn’t he just - he could have said something! Instead he - he just stopped… everything and acted cocky and unavailable and - shit. Why? That goddamn conniving little -” Scott moaned, leaning his elbows on the table, fingers digging into his scalp.

“ _You did tell him you nearly died while thinking of him_ ,” SAM offered by way of explanation. “ _You have a persistent hero streak, Scott, and a tendency to make things as easy as possible_ _for the people you care about, even at your own expense. Perhaps, in this case, he has been trying to do the same_.”

Scott hated that it made perfect sense. If he had to stay away from someone he loved to ensure their safety, he’d do it in a heartbeat, no matter how much it hurt. 

The sound that escaped Scott was somewhere between a whine and a growl.  
“How can I be so goddamn _thick_ when I’m pegged to be pretty smart? I should’ve seen right through all this shit.” 

From under his arm, he sourly glanced at SAM’s orb, glowing obnoxiously right next to him.  
“And just when the hell did you become so… so… perceptive.” 

“ _Though I see you meant to use another word, perceiving_ is _one of my preliminary functions_.” 

Oh but SAM was getting better at this.  
“Fuck you,” Scott huffed, more to cover the traitorous laugh that nearly escaped him than with any real heat. 

“ _That would be quite impossible, Pathfinder_ ,” SAM said dryly. “ _I’ll leave you to your thoughts_.”

“Yeah, plenty of those flying around,” Scott muttered under his breath, already planning his next move. 

He did have to meet with Evfra and the Moshae, and dropping off the Voeld relic to Avela Kjar while he was at it would take no more of his time. So, a few hours on Aya at the most, and then… then the Tempest would head straight to Kadara Port.

Apparently he had not been dumped after all. Instead he had a stubborn, self-sacrificing lovefool to deal with. Or, honestly, two.

 

============================

** Re: Between us **

**To: Keema Dohrgun**  
**From: Pathfinder Ryder**

**Damn that man.**  
**I’m on my way.**

============================

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The crowd the Tempest always attracted landing in Kadara Port didn’t slow Scott down this time. The uncharacteristically grim look of determination on his face was enough to repel any advances, and he made his way to the Collective HQ in record time. 

He vaguely registered how different everything smelled, sulphur and desperation replaced by street food and sun. He’d have time to appreciate it later.

Scott strode purposefully towards the angaran on the throne, but Keema still seemed to be miffed with him. Before he could say anything, her starcluster eyes threw a brief glance at a side entrance, accessible only to a select few (and certainly not to him before today). 

Oookay. Hint taken. No small talk, just go and fix this.

Without stopping or slowing down, he nodded minutely and turned to walk through the inconspicuous door.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Silence and darkness greeted him on the other side.  
A winding corridor, several opened and closed storage room doors (and several times as many muttered curses) and two flights of stairs later, he finally found himself opening the right door. 

The real throne room, Scott thought with a crooked smile - glancing around, he was pretty sure Reyes lived here now. There was a large, unmade bed, some plants, and several shelves filled with a surprising amount of books and memorabilia. 

The room was spacious, situated well above the Collective HQ, high enough to be away from any noise or unwanted intrusion. The long windows covering an entire wall looked over a lush valley and into the mountains. The view was incredible, but, again, Scott would have time to appreciate it later.

There was a solitary table in front of the view, and one of the two armchairs next to it was occupied. A familiar hand on the armrest was holding a glass of what Scott knew to be something very expensive. He locked the door behind him.

“I told you I didn’t want company.” There was a dejected note in Reyes’ quiet words, and Scott had to steel himself not to rush to Reyes and try to kiss it better.  
Godfuckingdammit how he had missed that stupid man.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t get the memo,” he said, stepping away from the door. 

Hearing him, Reyes bounced up from the chair, the glass with its expensive content clattering onto the floor. His eyes darted around the room, like expecting an ambush or looking for an escape, before settling on the Pathfinder.

“Scott… Ryder! I didn’t - I… what brings you here?”  
Now the golden eyes were devouring him with poorly masked despair - a starving man seeing food he wasn’t allowed to eat. 

Seeing the normally impeccable and composed Charlatan so off-kilter cheered Scott up considerably, but he wasn’t done yet.

“Do not call me Ryder, Reyes. Not like that, not ever again,” Scott warned, stalking closer. “I know now what you’ve been up to, and I want to know what, exactly, made you think _dumping me_ would be a good way to keep me alive?”

Reyes opened his mouth - that sweet, lying, tempting mouth - but it took a few tries before any words came out. Reyes Vidal, the eloquent and suave King of Kadara, was suddenly reduced to a faltering boy.  
“I didn’t - well, I would never… I couldn’t possibly -”  
It was adorable. It made Scott even angrier.

“For fuck’s sake, you asshole, _please_ don’t deny it! You all but dumped me, and for _weeks_ I’ve been working my goddamn ass off while blaming myself, believing _I_ did something wrong, that _I_ made you run because I was needy and mentioned love, and then! Then it turns out you were just being a coward -”

Reyes took a step backwards, pain and yearning flashing in his gaze.  
“How did you - I mean, how could you think... I did not _dump_ you, and yes, I was trying to keep you safe but -”

“Being in _agony_ doesn’t make me more alert,” Scott retorted, slowly backing Reyes up across the room, “what good do you think is a Pathfinder who’s feeling lost? That one close call was more than enough to teach me a lesson, I didn’t need you to run away to do that!”

“Okay, yes, it was stupid,” Reyes said quickly, and then he was out of space, back bumping against the wall. Scott crowded him, saw the bruise-like shadows under his eyes and, again, had to fight the urge to just wrap the man in his arms.

“I - right after you said you might be _in love_ … with _me_... I was still reeling and then I heard you telling me how you had almost died, _because_ of me, and I - I didn’t think, I couldn’t bear to lose you and -”

“You couldn’t bear to lose me, so you decided to leave m-”

“I know! Yeah. It was stupid. I was so fucking stupid.” 

All fight had left Reyes, his lovely voice lowering down to a shaky whisper, but he stopped trying to evade. He lifted his gaze to meet the Pathfinder’s blazing, impossibly blue eyes, and continued through numb lips. “Backed myself into a corner with no way out, and I’ve been nothing but miserable ever since.” 

Scott took in the man in front of him. This infuriating, beautiful, strong man, now wide open and vulnerable, admitting he had been wrong all along. His skin, ashen under that warm color, his familiar scent, the way he now yielded under his gaze - every detail chipped away what remained of his exasperation. And he was relieved out of his mind.

“Scott…”

When he still didn’t say anything, merely looked back at his scheming boyfriend, a tiny, irresistible glimmer of hope appeared in Reyes’ eyes and his breath hitched, just a little. Hesitant, warm fingers crept up Scott’s chest and brushed his cheek, as if making sure he was really there, and his resolve to stay angry crumbled altogether. 

Scott lifted his hand on the wall just above Reyes’ shoulder, mimicking that time in the cave forever ago, and slid the other around the other man’s neck, to anchor himself.

“I’m here now.” His heart jumped erratically in his chest, and he could feel Reyes’ pulse doing the same under his fingers. His gaze dropped briefly to those soft lips. 

The Charlatan’s hand slipped under the hem of his shirt, fingers spreading and pressing on his skin - he could feel them shaking - sliding up his back, coaxing him closer. 

“Missed you like hell,” Scott breathed, a small noise escaped Reyes and they met half way, mouths crushing together in a desperate, searing tangle of a kiss, teeth clashing in their need to get as close as possible. 

Anxious hands started to tug at the straps and buckles on Reyes' clothes. Scott’s gave them no trouble - his shirt was on the floor in no time at all, and Reyes breathed out like he had been punched as he pushed the standard Initiative pants down, finding nothing but smooth skin and a throbbing erection under them.

“I need you,” that was all he could manage in that moment, husky, out of breath, and that was it. Scott simply ripped the clothes that wouldn’t come off fast enough, while mouthing every inch of skin he could reach - Reyes rewarded the assault with a beautiful, long moan as he was pushed firmly against the wall, held there and marked, over and over with greedy, impatient teeth and tongue.

Scott was so hard it hurt, cock oozing pre-come without touching. He nudged Reyes’ legs apart with his thigh and pressed flush against him, knowing they could both come like this in moments, just sweat and pre-come slicking the desperate rutting, but he needed more. They both did. 

Reyes reached to the nightstand right next to them, fumbled with the drawer with a frustrated huff and then, finding the bottle he’d been after, pushed it in Scott’s hand. 

He uncapped the bottle impatiently and the contents sloshed out, everywhere, on their bellies and cocks and coating his hand. He cursed, pressed his dripping fingers against Reyes’ hole, going as gently as he could in his mindless state but -

“Now, need you now,” Reyes groaned, and damn if that wasn’t an order and for once Scott obeyed, breaching the tight ring and pushing until his fingers were buried to the knuckle. Licking his way into his King's mouth he twisted and curled the digits just so - Reyes stopped breathing for a few heartbeats and then he was _whimpering_ , his head tipping back in a helpless surrender.

Scott moved his fingers firmly, opening and readying his lover for him, whispering praises between biting and sucking on Reyes’ ear and neck, trying not to lose it as the other man started spreading the slick on his aching dick, asking him to hurry. The hands on him were doing just the right things, stroking him just right, with just the right pressure, deliberate and maddening and insistent.

“You tease,” Scott moaned, “you win, no more.” At his wit’s end, he slipped his fingers out and yanked the Charlatan away from the wall, hands biting into flesh harshly as he all but threw the other man on the bed and landed on top, digging his knees firmly on the mattress for leverage, making him pant with the look he gave him. 

The thoroughly slicked head of his cock found and breached the wet hole easily, and he didn’t, couldn’t stop, easing in inch by inch, and there was no resistance, the hot walls closing around his shaft and sucking him in instead. 

Reyes’ nails dragged up his back and thighs opened wider to take him in all the way, deeper, more. Scott hooked his arm behind Reyes’ knee, sweat beading on his temples.  
“Fuuuck.”

“Yes. _Yes_.”  
Reyes’ breath was hot against Scott’s ear, and the sounds he made, oh the sounds - the wavering gasp growing into a deep growl turning back into a needy whine all in that one, slow, agonizing _push_ \- and then Scott was finally there, finally buried all the way in, breath hissing through his bared teeth. 

The tight squeeze around his cock and those small, continuous noises from Reyes were enough to make his balls lift and he had to stop, just stop and breathe and gather his wits, pull himself carefully back from the brink, because goddamnit he had been waiting for too long and he was going to enjoy this moment longer if it killed him.

Scott pressed light, reverent kisses up the sweaty curve of Reyes’ neck, dragging his lips along the surprisingly soft hair around his ear, but didn’t dare to search that wicked, filthy mouth because at this very moment it would surely be his undoing - just imagining it pressing wetly, greedily against his, one impatient bite and he would tumble -

“Scott... please.”  
It was a plea and a command all at once, and _shit._ That voice should be _illegal_. Scott clamped his palm over his lover’s lips, gasping against it.

“Shh, baby. Patience.” He tried to sound like he was in charge, but it came out more like a ragged moan. He shifted experimentally, just a little, barely a twitch, but it was enough to make Reyes squeeze his eyes shut and whimper. 

This was something only he got to see. Scott’s heart was beating out of his chest. The King of Kadara was so fucking beautiful, he always was but especially like this, quivering around his cock, all but sobbing with want, trapped under his burning Pathfinder - so enticing and still nearly the death of him - but at least Scott could move again. 

Elated, humming, he pulled back, back, almost all the way out, slamming back in just before slipping, and both of their voices were muffled by Scott’s hand, pressed between their mouths so firmly their teeth would leave marks on the skin - Reyes sobered just enough to _lick_ his palm and now Scott _growled_ , out of breath and definitely all out of patience. 

“Gonna make you forget your name,” Scott promised, pulled the hand away and swallowed Reyes’ answer by sucking his tongue into his mouth and ground his cock deeper, like he knew the other man wanted him to, like he himself needed to - staying as close as possible, skin on skin, using every bit of strength in his powerful body. 

The forceful, tight thrusts made stars dance in his eyes and strings of spanish profanities fall from the Charlatan’s exquisite mouth, whenever it wasn’t crushed against Scott’s in a messy kiss. 

Bitemarks littered their jaws and necks, and the scratches on Scott’s back would sting like a bitch for _days_ and he didn’t care - all he cared about was here in his arms right now, gasping for breath and using every one of those breaths to beg for more. 

Scott was losing his rhythm, the telltale tingle spreading from the base of his spine, but he set his jaw and forced himself to move in measured thrusts angled just so. He wanted, _needed_ to see that complete abandon on his lover’s face and then, only then lose himself into the pulsing, vice-like grip.

“Cariño, I - shit - please, you… I’m going to -” Reyes breathed, moaning, his accent honey-thick, and Scott cupped that face, that beautiful face, his thumb tracing the soft lower lip, before dropping his hand down to wrap around the Charlatan’s heavy, swollen cock between them, soaked in pre-come. 

Every slick stroke was in perfect sync with his thrusts, his hand relentless but just on the right side of light to - impossibly - keep building the pleasure and still tip the other man over the edge before his own control slipped. The warm gold was a barely visible sliver around his lover’s dilated pupils. 

“I’ll take care of you, baby. I fucking love the way you feel,” Scott cooed against Reyes’ mouth, “so - fucking - hot - and tight… I want you to do this to me later, make me look at you just like that, just like you’re looking at me now.” His voice lowered, teeth gritting, hips snapping faster. “I want you to fuck me, _own_ me, but right now you’re going to come so hard -” 

Scott’s urgent words made Reyes shiver, he couldn’t look away from his Pathfinder’s feverish but so very commanding eyes - his lungs seemed to stop working properly, the oncoming orgasm gathering in the pit of his stomach - and Scott knew. He always knew. 

He was the only one reading Reyes Vidal like a book. He was the only one ordering the King around. The only one to see him fall apart like this. Scott Ryder was the only one, in every possible way. Reyes tried to tell him that, but was too far gone to know how to speak.

“Yeah, that’s it, just like that - come for me. I love you,” Scott panted and held Reyes as he arched up, mouth opening in a silent shout, cock spurting thick ropes of come between them, pleasure dragging on and on with Scott’s thick cock ramming just the right places inside him, and then, with final deep pushes and a strangled cry, Scott was coming too, pulsing and filling him up and Reyes’ shout was no longer silent.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Sweat and other fluids were drying on their skin and on the sheets, bruises forming here and there on their bodies, muscles aching. They didn’t care. They were together.

Scott was lying half on top of Reyes, head on his shoulder and nose pressed against his neck, drawing idle patterns onto his hip. Reyes’ arms were wrapped around him, other hand gently cupping the back of his head. 

“I…” Reyes hesitated, and Scott lifted his head to look at him. He tried again.  
“I assume you meant what you said earlier?”

Half a dozen teasing, bad jokes flashed in Scott’s mind, but the look on his lover’s face warned Scott not to let any of them slip out. Serious answer, then.  
“I meant every word.”

“Could you maybe…” Reyes swallowed. “Could you say it again?”

“I love you.”

Reyes’ eyes widened and he gasped softly.  
“Again.”

“I love you.”

“One more time, please.”

Scott’s mouth curved into a smile, and he leaned up to nuzzle Reyes’ cheek.  
“As many times as you want. Reyes Vidal, King of Kadara, my Charlatan - I love you.”

“That is… extraordinary,” Reyes marveled, turning his head to seek Scott’s mouth.  
“And this time I’d rather not keep you guessing,” he murmured into the kiss. “I love you, too.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
